SunShowers
by Sterek24
Summary: My First fiction. I created this because there wasn't enough Ryohei and Yamamoto. Smut will be coming later! Story by me with sevre editing by Appleslap. Please write a review!
1. Chapter 1

Yamamoto Takeshi sat upon the roof of the school gazing at all of Namimori that his eyes could find, thinking about his life before meeting Tsuna and becoming part of his mafia game. He shifts his thinking to how much more exciting life has been since then. What changes had been made as well. He stayed there for a while watching the sunset slowly, peacefully. Then the familiar creek of the roof door opening snapped Yamamoto out of his thoughtful daze. He turned to see who had joined him on that lonely roof. Low and behold, it was fellow guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei. Ryohei squatted down next to Yamamoto, both their feet dangling off the edge of the school.

"Didn't expect to see you up here, Yamamoto" Ryohei decided to start them off.

Yamamoto laughed letting his eyes wander from Ryohei back to the sunset, "Same with you, Onii-san."

Ryohei paused to think before he spoke proudly, "I like to come up here to watch the sunset. It's the only time where I know Kyoko is safe and I have time to be alone."

"Would you like me to leave?" Yamamoto questioned getting ready to stand.

Ryohei put up a hand gesturing to stay seated. "No. Stay, you don't have to leave. It's nice having someone to watch the sunset with . . . Uh, what I mean is it is nice to have a friend to talk to once in a while." He flushed a little, or maybe that was only the sunset's pink glaze.

"Ok . . . then I will stay." Yamamoto relaxed after he felt reassured.

Ryohei glanced at the male besides him before saying, "Out of all Tsuna's friends and guardians, you're the one I get along with most, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto glanced at Ryohei and smiled stating, "I feel the same way." They both sat there in silence gazing out over the horizon watching as the sun sank lower in the sky. Yamamoto finally broke into the silence between them. "I was wondering if may some time you could show me how to box. Like maybe after classes one day. That way if I don't have my sword I'm still able to fight."

"Sure that's no problem for me." Ryohei replied pumping a fist, "As you know, I love boxing and helping a friend out makes everything more-"

Yamamoto cut in with a brilliant exclaimed, "EXTREME!"

"That . . . was not what I was going to say," He thought for a second then continued. "But yeah I guess it does."

They both sat there laughing as the last bit of the sun disappeared from the horizon letting the darkness fill the sky over them. "I guess I should start heading home. My dad is going to be wondering where I am soon." The darker haired guardian stated with a huff.

"Wait for me I'll go with you," Ryohei says as the other was just about to rise.

'_I don't know why, but there is something about him that makes me want to be around him. I don't know what it is yet but I am going to find out._ 'Yamamoto thinks to himself.

"Meet me in the locker room tomorrow after school and we can start your first boxing lesson, okay?" He asked the younger of the two as they left the roof together into the school.

"Sure. I guess we'll see each other tomorrow than." Yamamoto nodded and gave a childish grin.

After reaching the front of the school where they would have to part, Ryohei spoke, "Guess so . . . have a good night Yamamoto." Before Yamamoto could say another word, Ryohei turned and ran down the street.

"Night." He said to himself watching as Ryohei disappeared into the night.

Yamamoto walked slowly all the way home. Tonight's in counter with Ryohei replaying in his head. When he finally reached home he finds all the lights have been turned off. Inside he found a note on the counter top with his father's handwriting.

_Takeshi,_

_I have to leave for a while. Your grandmother has fallen ill and I need to go take care of her. Don't worry she is going to be okay but she needs someone to take care of her for the two weeks It will take for her to recover. I'll be home as soon as she gets better. Don't do anything stupid in my absence. _

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

"Great all alone tonight just what I wanted." Yamamoto sighed and started to head up to his room and decided to just go to bed.

Morning came and the dark haired male rolled out of bed in a sleepy slump. He got ready for school as he did every morning. Throwing his books in his bag and then quickly leaving the house. He started his very long boring walk to school. Getting to school early was something Yamamoto did every day. He loved to have the school to himself and it to be quiet. To him it was peaceful. At least that's until when everyone else shows up. Tsuna shows up not to long after only to have Gokudera following behind like a little puppy and hanging all over him. After they walked all the other kids would start to show and everyone would hurry to homeroom.

The day seemed to go by fast. That's when Yamamoto realized it was already down to the final minutes of last period and soon he'd get to hang out with Ryohei. He had actually forgotten about it and was reminded only when he received a text message from Ryohei to meet him in the locker room after school so they can get started on the boxing lessons.

As Yamamoto entered the locker room he heard a familiar rustling of a gym bag and a locker. As he rounded the corner he was met with the most breath taking sight of Ryohei pulling on a tank top over his well toned torso. The darker haired male almost tripped at the view. The older male caught Yamamoto and it was scolding time, not even noticing that flustered look on his face. "We'll look who decided to finally show up. You're late to the EXTREME!" Both boys start laughing, Yamamoto was a tad bit sheepish. "Hurry up and get changed then meet me out by the boxing ring." The lighter haired male patted the other on the shoulder which only made the other stiffen up. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." He shook the blush from his cheeks and laughed.

"Okay . . ." Ryohei was concerned, but let the conversation drop.

Just then Yamamoto realized he hadn't brought a change of clothes with him. "Uh about that…. I kind of forgot to pack a change of clothes this morning so…."

Ryohei chuckled and went back to his locker to pull out a spare pair of shorts. "Well here, I'll lend you a pair of my shorts then."

Yamamoto grabs the pair of shorts from Ryohei and quick gets changed as Ryohei headed out of the locker room and to the ring. Yamamoto rushes so he can catch up with Ryohei and they begin their extreme training.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamamoto ducked and dodged out of the way as Ryohei kept with his barrage of punches. They had been going at it for an hour now. Yamamoto was just starting to get the hang of avoiding most of the punches he had failed to dodge earlier in the practice. As the dark haired boy keep dodging out of the way of the punches he slowly got closer to the corner of the ring.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," Ryohei said.

With that Yamamoto was trapped in the corner as Ryohei swung at him with vicious speed. The rain guardian cringed as he expected Ryohei to make contact with his face. As he opened his eyes he saw Ryohei's fist about a half an inch away from his nose.

"Now that is what you call control," the older boy spoke breaking the silence.

He simply nodded out of relief and sank to the floor tired and exhausted from the hard work out. Ryohei sat down across from him. As the dark haired boy sat and he couldn't help but look Ryohei up and down from head to toe. He watched as the white haired boy's chest was heaving from the intense work out they had just done. He watched as the muscle in the sun guardian's body twitched, contorted, and clench from the labored breathing.

"I think it is time we go shower and get something to eat cause now I'm hungry after all that hard work," Ryohei spoke.

The Sun guardian started taking off his head gear and gloves; slowly getting up from his position on the floor. Yamamoto followed suit and stood up before taking off his gear. Putting the gear in their bins after they exited the ring the two boys then headed for the locker room.

"You did a lot better than I expected for someone who hasn't boxed before. You were able to hold your own for most of the fight. A few more practices and you'll be a pro in no time," The white haired boy said before giving a playful jab to the rain guardians arm, as he entered into the dim lit hallway of the locker room entrance.

They both laughed as they walked the hall to their respected lockers. Yamamoto opened his locker and stripped off his shirt and placed it on the hook inside. As Yamamoto slid the borrowed shorts off he was left standing in only his tight black boxer-briefs. The rain guardian grabbed a towel and a bar of soap from his locker as he walked to the showers. As he turned the corner he caught sight of Ryohei walking toward the showers with a towel thrown over his shoulder, wearing only a pair of tight white briefs. Yamamoto followed behind the older boy as they walked to the shower room. The boys went into stalls on opposites sides of the room. As Yamamoto turned on the hot water a steamy fog began to fill the air. He could help but think that across the room Ryohei was doing the same thing. Yamamoto quickly undressed and stepped into the hot water letting it relax his tight muscles.

"You done yet Yamamoto," Ryohei asked over the sounds of the shower.

Startled by his voice he snapped out of his daydream and spoke up "um y-y-yeah be out in a min."

"Okay I'll be back in the locker room getting changed."

"I'll be right out." Just then Yamamoto shut off the shower and quickly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist before exiting the stall and venturing out to the locker room. The rain guardian turned the corner to see that Ryohei had already changed and was putting on his socks and sneakers. He walked to his locker and slipped on a new pair of briefs he had in his locker followed his blue jeans. By that time Ryohei had come over and sat on the bench and watched as Yamamoto finished buttoning up his white collared shirt.

"So... Where do you want to go and get food because I'm hungrier than before," Ryohei said.

"Well what do you want to eat? I'll go anywhere you want," Yamamoto said with his usual smirk as he slipped on his last sneaker. He closed his locker and both boys started walking towards the exit. As they approached the exit they could see that it started to rain ever so lightly.

Ryohei looked to Yamamoto and let out a snicker then said,"You know I could go for and nice bowl of hot Miso right about now."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement and the boys opened the door and set off for the nearest shop. They walked quietly through the rain turning down a street here and there making their way to the nearest Miso shop for food and to seek shelter from the rain.

"Nice hot Miso on a cold rainy day like this is always the best," Yamamoto spoke with much vigor.

"I agree it is very nice," Ryohei agreed.

"So when is our next practice session gonna be?" The dark haired boy asked

" Well tomorrow I have a few errands to run for Kyoko, and the day after that I have boxing club practice. So I guess Friday after classes again?"

"I can't Friday, baseball practice. Can we practice after boxing club on Thursday?"

"Yeah I guess so. You don't have to be home early do you?"

"No, my father had to go take care of my grandmother for the next two weeks so, I'm home by myself."

"Ok, Thursday it is then."

Just then they had gotten there Miso and both boys start to eat. Neither one talked during the short breaks for air while they enjoyed their soup. It wasn't long before the boys were leaving the small Miso shop and headed home. The rain had slowed to a slight drizzle as they walked down the lonely streets. The older boy followed beside the other as they walked toward his house. As they turned onto Yamamoto's street there was a flash of lighting so bright in blinded them for a few seconds. Still shocked from the intense light, their bodies were racked with the equally intense crack of thunder that followed. Just as it finished the skies opened up and it started do downpour. They both started running down the street to the younger boy's house to seek shelter from the rain.

Digging through his pockets and searching for his key as he ran, Yamamoto was not paying attention to where he was running and ended up running into Ryohei knocking both of them to the ground. By the time both boys were standing they were drenched. They continued running to Yamamoto's house and reached it within a few seconds. Unlocking the door they step inside to the warm and welcoming entrance way.

"Why don't we get out of these clothes before we get sick," the dark haired boy said while removing his white shirt and revealing his muscular chest once again.

"I don't know I should get home. Kyoko is home alone in this bad weather." With that said another crack of lighting and thunder went off startling the both of them.

"There is no way you are going back out in that. That is just too insane. Just stay here until it calms down a little at least."

"Just till it calms down."

"In the mean time give me your clothes so I can dry them otherwise you are going to catch a cold."

Ryohei stripped himself of his sweat shirt and orange t-shirt as well as his black jeans leaving himself standing in only his white briefs. Yamamoto couldn't help but stare at the older boy's god like body as he took off his own jeans leaving himself in a pair of black boxer briefs. Yamamoto took the clothes from Ryohei and walked to the laundry room to throw the clothes in the dry. On the way out he grabbed a towel from the nearby shelf to dry his hair. His finished drying his hair and threw the towel at Ryohei who had found his way to the living room.

"Oomph. What was that for?" he questioned.

"Because I felt like it"

"Oh yeah?" with that Ryohei got off the couch and tackled Yamamoto to the ground.

After thirty minutes of rolling around on the ground, Yamamoto ended up being pinned by Ryohei. Both of his wrists were pinned down and held together by Ryohei's right hand. While lying on top of Yamamoto, he took his left hand and brushed the younger boys hair out of the way and leaned into kiss him. Yamamoto leaned forward into this kiss as well. With every second the kiss grew even more passionate. It kept growing and growing more intense with every second that flew by it was almost never ending. Just then the buzzer went off and both boys' eyes shot open realizing what they were doing.


End file.
